


Lila

by shuchan88



Series: Rainbow Colors [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Books, Bookstore Owner Castiel Novak, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Crack, Funny, Lots of Books, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Dean végre saját lakásba költözhet, de arra nem számít, mennyire nem hagyományos módon ismerkedik meg a szomszédjával.





	Lila

" /> 

Dean Winchester úgy érezte, mintha előrehozták volna a karácsonyt.

Mióta az apjuk elhagyta őket, azóta csak ketten éltek az öccsével, Sammel egy kis belvárosi lakásban, aminek a nagy részét így is Bobby fizette, aki a család közeli barátja volt. Az édesanyjuk még fiatalkorukban meghalt, és amikor John Winchester fölszívódott, arra hivatkozva, hogy nem tudja már eltartani a fiait, Dean otthagyta az iskolát, és beállt az öreghez autószerelőnek, hogy fizetni tudja a számlákat, de emellett még egy kávézóban is dolgozott a reggeli műszakban.

Samnek bűntudata volt, hogy a bátyjának miatta kellett föladnia az álmait, hogy pilóta lehessen, és helyette egy garázsban kelljen melóznia, de az idősebb Winchester mindig lehurrogta. Igen, valóban föladta a régi álmát, de egy pillanatra se bánta meg.

\- Kettőnk közül úgyis te vagy az agyasabb. Nekem a koponyámban már csak sör lötyög.

\- Hülye vagy, pöcs.

\- Nem jobban, mint te, seggfej – vigyorgott a bátyja.

Mire Sam elvégezte az egyetemet, teljesen megfeledkezett a repülőkről. Még mindig érdekelték, de jól érezte magát a garázsban, ráadásul Bobby társtulajdonost csinált belőle, így a fizetése is jócskán megnőtt. Az öccse munkát kapott egy ügyvédi irodánál, úgyhogy az első adandó alkalommal kirúgta a lakásból a bátyját, hogy ideje saját kuckó után néznie, mert már nem gyerek többé, és el tudja magát tartani. És bár imádta a testvérét, de Deannek el kellett ismernie, hogy két felnőttnek már valóban nagyon kicsi volt az a hely.

Rekord idő alatt talált magának egy új helyet, ami tökéletes volt – két szoba, egy kis konyha, fürdőszoba. A háziúr ugyan figyelmeztette, hogy ez eredetileg egy dupla lakás volt, és hogy a hálószoba fala utólag lett fölhúzva, ezért vékonyabb, mint a többi, de a férfit nem érdekelte. A saját lakás gondolatától szinte megszédült, és az csak a hab volt a tortán, hogy még olcsó is volt. Egyedül a falak undorító, mustársárga színe zavarta, de a háziúr megnyugtatta, hogy ha egyeztet vele előtte, azt csinál a beltérrel, amit akar. Dean ott helyben le is beszélte vele az átfestést, miután aláírták a szerződést.

Sam nagyon izgatott lett, és ugyan nem bízott annyira az öccsében, de a férfi megengedte neki, hogy ő választhat színt. Őt magát lepte meg a legjobban, hogy mennyire tetszett neki a kellemes levendula lila, amit a fiatalabbik Winchester választott, mert szerinte megnyugtatta az idegeket, amire a bátyjának nagyon nagy szüksége volt. Bobby ugyan morgott pár keresetlen szót a nőies színekről, de ráhagyta, és ugyanúgy segített a kifestésben. Az eredmény pedig tökéletes lett.

Amint megszáradtak a falak, átvitték Dean összes holmiját az új lakásba, estére pedig a férfi már a saját mikrójában melegíthette a saját vacsoráját. Ugyan eszébe jutott, hogy mit csinálhat egyedül az öccse, de elhessegette a gondolatot. Már nagyfiú, megoldja. Ha meg segítség kell, úgyis szól.

Egyetlen dolog zavarta csak kicsit – a szomszédból néha áthallatszó puffanások. Sehol nem hallotta a hangokat, csak a hálószobában, de a háziúr figyelmeztette a vékony falra. Végül csak legyintett. Kibírható volt, ráadásul mire ágyba került, annyira fáradt volt az izgalmaktól és a munkától, hogy szinte azonnal elaludt.

Pár napig amúgy is jó későn ért haza, mert egy tömegkarambol után az összes autót az ő garázsukba vitték javításra, és a zajok rendszerint megszűntek, mire a késő esti vacsoráját befejezte, így amikor végre lefeküdhetett aludni, már teljes csönd honolt a túloldalon. Meglepő mód azt vette észre, hogy a lila szín, amit az öccse választott, kellemesen otthonos hatást kölcsönzött a lakásnak, és valóban képes volt szinte teljesen megnyugtatnia még egy nehéz nap után is, így a puffanások se zavarták annyira.

\- Miért nem kopogsz be a szomszédodhoz, és beszélsz vele? – kérdezte egyik nap az öccse, amikor beugrott hozzá a garázsba, Dean pedig beszámolt neki a zajokról.

\- Próbáltam, de soha nem volt otthon, amikor én igen, és éjfél után már illetlenség zavarni a másikat. De mondom, nem vészes.

\- Attól még nem ártana bemutatkozni. Hátha kiderül, hogy egy szívdöglesztő pasas az – húzta föl kacéran a szemöldökét Sam, mire a bátyja bemutatott neki – Ugyan már, Dean! A kőkorszak óta nem randiztál, és a pasi akkor is egy idióta volt. Bele se merek gondolni, mekkora pókháló lehet a gatyádban.

\- Kábé akkora, mint a te agyadban, seggfej.

\- Pöcs.

\- Én is szeretlek, Sammy – vigyorgott Dean, majd visszamászott az aznapi utolsó kocsija alá.

De a gondolat jó nagy szöget ütött a fejébe. Tényleg nem emlékezett már rá, hogy mikor volt, hogy legalább könnyített magán. Mostanában annyi munkájuk volt, hogy élni is alig volt ideje, nem, hogy a nem létező libidóján merengjen.

Bobby aznap hamarabb engedte el, azzal a szöveggel, hogy holnapig meg se lássa, mert ráfér a pihenés, úgyhogy Deanben megszületett az elhatározás. Mivel már egy ideje kifogyott a készlete, először beugrott egy közeli szex shopba síkosítóért. Végül egy doboz óvszert is vett, és azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy még jó darabig kitart a szavatossága. A sörkészletét is föltöltötte, és a szokásoshoz képest nagyon korán lépett be a lakásába.

Lepakolta a szatyrokat az asztalra, majd először berakta a söröket a hűtőbe, utána a fürdőbe ment, hogy lemossa magáról az olajat és a koszt. Kifejezetten kellemes hangulatban ment be a hálóba, és dobta le magát az ágyára. Kinyitotta az üveget, amit magával vitt, és jó nagyot húzott belőle, élvezve az éhgyomorra ivott alkohol bódító hatását. Közben elrakta az óvszeres dobozt az éjjeli szekrényébe, de a síkosítót az ágyon hagyta. Ha már kezébe veszi a dolgokat, akkor legyen minél élvezetesebb.

A legjobban annak örült, hogy végre nem kellett amiatt aggódnia, hogy az öccse pont a kellős közepén nyit be hozzá valami miatt. Leginkább ezért nem volt szexuális élete, és ezért külön örült a saját lakásnak. Most már bárkit fölhozhatott magához, és nem kellett folyamatosan Sammyre figyelnie.

Megszokásból fölöltözött azért, úgy feküdt le az ágyára, hogy kényelembe helyezhesse magát.

\- Na lássuk, emlékszem-e még, hogy kell ezt csinálni – kuncogott magában, ahogy megoldotta a melegítő nadrágjának a madzagját, és az alsójával együtt combközépig letolta magáról.

Kicsit kuncogott rajta, hogy még semmit se csinált, és mégis majdnem teljesen kemény volt. Ebből is látszott, hogy tényleg kezdett bepókhálósodni. Kicsit még helyezkedett, majd egy méretes adag síkosítót nyomott a tenyerébe, majd megmarkolta magát. Megborzongott, ahogy az ismerős érzések a hatalmába kerítették. Behunyta a szemeit, és elképzelte, ahogy egy jóképű pasi a lábai közé térdel, hogy a szájába vehesse, mire kirázta a hideg és nyögött egyet.

De szinte ebben a pillanatban meghallotta a már ismerős puffanó hangokat a szomszédból.

Normális esetben nem törődött volna velük, de most kifejezetten zavarták, mert nem tudott tőlük koncentrálni. Amikor már nem bírta tovább, beletörölte az ágyba a kezét, majd miután teljesen megszabadult a nadrágtól és az alsótól, úgy ahogy volt, félmeztelenül kisietett az előtérbe, és elővakarta a táskája mélyéből az mp3 lejátszóját és a füldugóját. A zene nem zavarta úgy, mint a szomszéd zajok, úgyhogy bízott benne, hogy be fog válni.

Visszamászott az ágyba, bedugta a fülébe a dugókat, majd bekapcsolta a zenét. Tökéletesen szigetelt, mire elégedett mosollyal nyúlt újra a tubus felé, hogy folytassa, amit abbahagyott. Viszont így a zenétől nem hallotta az egyre aggasztóbb zajokat, amelyek a fal felől jöttek.

Castiel Novak se hallott semmit. A férfi a szokott időben ért haza a lakásába, és ezúttal is, mint minden nap, azzal kezdte, hogy átment a szomszédba, és bekopogott, hátha be tud végre mutatkozni az új lakónak, de most se járt sikerrel. Amikor épp bepakoltak a másik lakásba, épp a számlázással bajlódott, amit másnapra kellett elkészítenie, hogy leadhassa a könyvrendelést. Ilyenkor kifejezetten utálta, hogy saját könyvesboltja volt, úgyhogy amikor a szomszédból áthallatszó zajok miatt már harmadszorra rontotta el a papírokat, összepakolta a holmiját, és visszament a boltba, hogy nyugodtabb körülmények között fejezhesse be a munkáját. Mire végzett és hazaért, már csönd honolt a fal túloldalán, de akkor már túl késő volt, hogy beköszönjön, így későbbre hagyta.

Azóta se sikerült találkoznia a szomszédjával, pedig már egy ideje ott lakott, de sose volt otthon, amikor ő hazaért, utána pedig nem volt ideje foglalkozni vele. Rossz szokása volt, hogy az új könyveknek mindig hazavitte egy példányát, hogy elolvashassa őket. A vásárlói pont azért szerették a boltját, mert minden könyvről tudott mondani pár szót, ugyanakkor otthon már csordultig tele volt a polca, és már a fal mellé kellett raknia a könyvstócokat. Charlie, az egyik beosztottja meg is jegyezte párszor, hogy szinte már a könyvekben él, és ideje lenne végre kidugnia az orrát a lapok közül.

Ami azt illeti, Castiel többször is próbált randizni más férfiakkal, de egyik se volt olyan, amit ő keresett. Többnyire mindig a legrosszabbakat fogta ki. A kedvence az a fickó volt, akinek gyönyörű felesége és gyerekei voltak, és Castielt csak szeretőnek akarta tartani. A férfinak utána még jó darabig borogatnia kellett a jobb kezét, mert kicsit erősebben húzott be neki, mint ahogy szerette volna.

Aznap is érkezett egy új szállítmány, így ezúttal tizenöt kötettel tért haza, és miután átöltözött, bekapcsolta a zenét, és nyomban belemerült az egyikbe. Annyira izgalmas volt a történet, hogy egy idő után muszáj volt fölállnia, mert képtelen volt egy helyben olvasni, viszont a járkálása közben, mint mindig, nem figyelt, hogy merre megy, és le-levert pár könyvet a polcáról. Ilyenkor csak megvonta a vállát, hogy mint mindig, miután befejezte, majd összepakol, és folytatta az olvasást.

Ezúttal viszont annyira belemélyedt a történetbe, hogy nem figyelt föl a szomszédból átszűrődő ajtócsapódásra. Ezúttal is levert pár kötetet, miközben izgatottságában egyre nagyobb köröket tett a zsúfolt hálószobában. Többször is nekiment a fal mellé támasztott oszlopoknak, de nem törődött vele, így nem hallotta az aggasztó recsegést. Pont, amikor a legizgalmasabb részhez ért, egyenesen nekisétált a legnagyobb kupacnak, és sikerült is ledöntenie az egészet, és kis híján orra is esett. Azonban, amikor visszanyerte az egyensúlyát, a látványtól tátva maradt a szája.

A könyvoszlop, amit fölborított, letarolta a mellette lévő köteteket, azok a következőt, és így tovább. Úgy dőlt össze az egész, mint egy dominósor. Most, hogy már odafigyelt, Castiel már hallotta az aggasztó recsegést, de ekkor már semmit nem tehetett. A könyvek súlya és a lökés ereje ugyanis akkora volt, hogy a válaszfal megrepedt tőle, és szó szerint átszakította, hogy a kötetek lavina módjára ömöljenek be a szomszéd lakásába.

De a fal tovább repedt, egész addig, míg egy majdnem emberméretű lyuk nem keletkezett rajta. Castiel úgy állt, mint Bálán szamara, ahogy farkasszemet nézett a nagyon is vonzó szomszédjával, aki történetesen az ágyán feküdt, és épp önkielégítés közben zavarta meg.

Dean szemei akkorára tágultak ijedtségében, hogy szinte kiestek a helyükről. Az előbb még egy zaftos fantázia kellős közepén volt, egyre közeledve az áhított orgazmus felé, a következő pillanatban viszont a hangos robajtól ijedtében majdnem leesett az ágyáról. Először a könyváradat látványától merevedett le, majd észrevette a hihetetlenül jóképű szomszédját, ahogy az övéhez hasonlóan leesett állal a falon keletkezett lyukon keresztül őt bámulja egyre vörösödő arccal.

\- Helló – nyögte ki az első dolgot, ami az eszébe jutott.

A hangjától Castiel észhez tért, és bizonytalanul biccentett egyet.

\- Helló.

\- Öö… Dean vagyok… Winchester… Az új szomszéd – motyogta a férfi, és azon morfondírozott, van-e értelme még eltakarnia magát.

\- Castiel Novak – nyelt egy nagyot a másik, mert bár érezte, hogy lángol a feje a zavartól, ugyanakkor a látvány nyálcsorgatóan vonzó volt.

Rejtélyes oknál fogva Dean kicsit se lohadt le, sőt, mintha a helyzettől még izgatottabb lett volna, és egy pillanatra elgondolkozott rajta, hogy lehet, hogy eddig nem is tudta, hogy szereti, ha nézik közben? A tekintetét viszont egy percre se vette le a szomszédjáról, majd a pillantása lejjebb tévedt, és a torkán akadt a levegő. A férfi nadrágján szép méretes dudor keletkezett.

\- Én…

\- Nem kérsz esetleg egy segítő kezet?

Castiel önmagát is meglepte, ahogy kibuggyantak a szájából a szavak. Sose mert kezdeményezni, és meg tudta számolni két kezén, hogy hányszor feküdt le valakivel élete 27 éve alatt. De most, ahogy Dean kőkemény merevedését figyelte, pillanatok alatt fölizgult, és a boxerja egyszerre túl kényelmetlen lett.

A férfi csak pislogott. Castiel megijedt, hogy elrontott mindent, és már visszakozni akart, amikor a szomszédja mégis megszólalt.

\- De, el tudnám fogadni…

Dean szíve őrültmód vert a mellkasában, ahogy a bizonytalanul felé közeledő férfit nézte. Egy pillanatig nem hitte el azt, amit ez az Adonisz mondott neki, de mégis megtörtént. Castiel ugyanis már az ágy mellett állt, és sóvárogva nézte a testét. Az autószerelő nagyot nyelt. Ha már az ölébe hullott egy ilyen lehetőség, nem akarta veszni hagyni, Cas ahhoz túlzottan szexi volt, úgyhogy a tiszta kezével kissé bizonytalanul megérintette a másik merevedését.

Castiel megremegett az érintéstől. Önkéntelenül is behunyta egy pillanatra a szemeit, élvezve a másik érintését. Dean egy kézzel próbálta kibontani a férfi nadrágját, mert a másik még mindig nedves volt a síkosítótól, de nem boldogult az övvel.

\- Cas… segíts kicsit.

\- Rendben – motyogta a másik, megborzongva a becenévtől, miközben lassan vetkőzni kezdett.

Dean szinte fölfalta a tekintetével. Most, hogy már túl voltak az első sokkon, Castiel is bátrabb lett. Kigombolta az ingét, és lecsúsztatta a válláról, majd kioldotta az övét, és a nadrággal együtt hagyta, hogy a földre essenek, amit rögtön utána az alsója követett. Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, hogy talán szégyellnie kellene magát, hogy teljesen pucéran ácsorog egy vadidegen férfi előtt, de ilyen izgalmat még sose tapasztalt eddig, úgyhogy félretette minden aggodalmát. Óvatosan föltérdelt az ágyra, majd egy mozdulattal ráült Dean csípőjére, közvetlenül a farka elé.

Nem tudta, honnan van ennyi bátorsága, ahogy a tenyerét végigfuttatta az izmos hason, majd becsúsztatta a laza póló alá, ami még mindig Deanen volt. Kellemes bizsergést érzett a kőkemény test érintésétől, a férfi bőre pedig annyira forró volt, hogy szinte égette hűvös ujjait. Ahogy egyre följebb ért, elért a megkeményedett mellbimbókig. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit csinál, ösztönből csippentette össze finoman az érzékeny kitüremkedéseket, mire az alatta fekvő test megfeszült.

Dean fölnyögött. Olyan volt, mintha jégkockákat húztak volna végig rajta, és nagyon is tetszett neki az érzés. Tiszta kezével végigsimított a csípőjéhez feszülő combon, amíg el nem ért Castiel fenekéhez. Amint megszorította, a férfi önkéntelenül is megmozdította a csípőjét, összedörzsölve érzékeny merevedéseiket, mire egyszerre hördültek föl az élvezettől.

\- Kicsit túl vagy öltözve – motyogta Castiel, ahogy végignézett Deanen.

A férfi szó nélkül fölült. Csak centik választották el őket egymástól. Castiel teljesen elveszett a szerelő mohazöld szemeiben, szemrevételezte az apró szeplőket, amelyek beborították az arcot és az orrot is, majd a csábító ajkakra tévedt a tekintete. Dean figyelmét is csak egy pillanatra vonta el a szomszédja kristálytiszta kék szeme, mielőtt a pillantása lesiklott a kissé repedezett ajkakra. Végül ő zárta be a kettejük között maradt távolságot.

Finoman végignyalt az ajkakon, bebocsátást kérve, amit meg is kapott. Castiel fölnyögött az élvezettől, ahogy Dean szabályosan belenyalt a szájába, majd a nyelvével végigbarangolt minden elérhető pontot. Örömmel szállt be az édes táncba. Percekig csak kóstolgatták egymást, majd a csók egyre hevesebb és vadabb lett.

A férfi csak egy pillanatra húzódott el, amíg megragadta a póló alját, hogy egy mozdulattal lehámozza gazdájáról és maga mellé dobja, majd újra összetapasztották az ajkaikat, szabályosan falva egymást. Csak akkor hagyták abba, amikor elfogyott a levegőjük. Dean gyorsan megtörölte a kezét a mellette fekvő pólóba, hogy két kézzel húzhassa magához Castiel arcát, és beboríthassa apró csókokkal. A férfi nyöszörögni kezdett, amikor finoman megszívta a füle mögötti bőrt. Elraktározta az információt későbbi felhasználásra.

\- Melyik… melyik vagy? – lihegte a nyakába.

\- Melyik? – kérdezett vissza Castiel. Kissé beleszédült az édes ostromba, és elsőre nem értette a kérdést.

\- Aktív, vagy… passzív? – kérdezte Dean, és erősen megszívta az érzékeny bőrt.

\- Jesszus! – kiáltotta Cas. Olyan volt, mintha egy áramütés rohant volna végig a hátán, egyenesen a csípőjébe – Passzív… passzív… De nincs sok… tapasztalatom – pihegte.

\- Nem baj, bízd rám magad – suttogta Dean a fülébe, amitől az összes szőrszála fölállt az oldalán.

A szerelő egyetlen határozott mozdulattal megfordította magukat. Végignézett a férfi testén, és bár nem volt művész, de szívesen megörökítette volna ezt a képet. Castiel nyaka és arca vörös volt, a mellkasa hevesen süllyedt és emelkedett, a pupillái kitágultak, a farka pedig tökéletes ívben hajlott a hasa felé, miközben lassan csöpögött belőle az előnedv. Dean lehajolt, hogy lenyalja, majd finoman beleharapott a vékony bőrbe. Castiel megdobta picit a csípőjét, ujjai pedig maguktól megtalálták az utat a szalmaszőke fürtökbe. Kellett is a kapaszkodó, amikor is a férfi elhelyezkedett a lábai között, miközben nyomott egy keveset a sikosítós tubusból az ujjaira.

\- Szólj, ha valami nem stimmel, rendben? – nézett rá komolyan Dean, mire hevesen bólogatni kezdett, és legszívesebben magához ölelte volna.

Még egyetlen partnere se kérdezte meg ezt tőle. Még Balthazar se, pedig ő vette el anno a szüzességét, és komolyan azt hitte, hogy szereti, ráadásul sokkal tapasztaltabb volt nála. Csak a fájdalomra emlékezett arról az estéről, és hogy utána nem akart többé szeretkezni senkivel. Persze aztán rájött, hogy nem az ő hibája volt. A későbbi alkalmak már kellemesebbek voltak, de az, amit most tapasztalt Dean értő kezei alatt, az mindent felülmúlt.

A férfi szinte tövig bevette a szájába, miközben már két ujjal tágította. Castiel észre se vette, mikor váltott egyről kettőre. Most már megállás nélkül nyöszörgött. Ekkor Dean megérintett valamit, amitől olyan gyönyör áradt szét a testében, hogy azt hitte, azonnal elélvez.

\- Jézus, Dean! Ott… kérlek! – emelte meg kicsit a csípőjét, hogy a megfelelő helyre irányítsa a másik ujjait.

Dean helyeslően hümmögött, amitől újabb áramütésszerű érzés cikázott végig az ágyékától a teste különböző pontjaiba. Kicsit kijjebb húzta az ujjait, majd óvatosan visszatolta, most már a harmadikkal együtt. Castiel kényelmetlenül fölnyögött. Ezúttal már megérezte az ismerős égető fájdalmat.

\- Ssh, mindjárt jobb lesz – adott egy csókot Dean az ágyékára, mielőtt visszavette a szájába.

Az oszlopa keményen meredezett a lábai között, és szinte már fájt, de nem foglalkozott magával. Teljesen elvarázsolta a szomszédja, és igyekezett a lehető legtöbb élvezetet okozni. Kis idő után már újra könnyedén mozogtak az ujjai, és amikor újra megtalálta a férfi kéjpontját, már csak arra koncentrált. Bevált a terve – Castiel ismét a gyönyörtől nyögdécselt alatta, nem a fájdalomtól.

\- El- Dean… Mindjárt elélvezek! – feszült meg Cas háta, mire a férfi azonnal abbahagyott mindent.

Óvatosan kihúzta az ujjait. Castiel tiltakozni próbált, úgyhogy megcsókolta.

\- Nyugi, mindjárt folytatjuk – súgta a fülébe.

Magában hálaimát rebegett, hogy megvette az óvszert, miközben előkotort belőle egy csomagocskát a szekrény fiókjának a mélyében lévő dobozból, és a fogai segítségével letépte a sarkát. Vett egy mély levegőt, és lassan föltekerte magán a gumit. Kicsit tartott tőle, hogy instant elélvez, mielőtt még elmerülhetne a szomszédja testében, annyira érzékeny volt, de szerencsére bírta még. Pillanatra megállt, hogy végleg visszanyerje az önuralmát, csak utána nyúlt újra a síkosítóért. Miután alaposan bekente magát, visszatérdelt Castiel lábai közé.

\- Ha fájdalmat érzel, szólj, és azonnal megállunk, rendben? – simogatta meg a kipirult arcot, mire a férfi bólintott.

\- Rendben.

Dean újra megcsókolta Cas ajkait, majd behelyezkedett, és lassan behatolt. Castiel azonnal megfeszült, úgyhogy megállt, hogy szokja az érzést. Nem tudta, hogy pontosan mikor is volt utoljára a férfi bárkivel, de nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy régen. Már az elején is, bár legszívesebben azonnal rávetette volna magát a túlzottan is szexi szomszédjára, lelassította magát. Ő nem valamelyik egyéjszakás kalandja volt, de Dean volt annyira úriember, hogy még a kalandjainak is igyekezett a lehető legnagyobb örömöt okozni. De Castiel más volt, és nem csak azért, mert lyukat ütött a lakásán, és meglátta őt önkielégítés közben. Egyszerűen volt benne valami, amitől azonnal föléledt Deanben a birtoklási ösztön, hogy megszerezze magának és megvédje mindentől.

Dean végigsimított a remegő testen, majd lágyan masszírozni kezdte a kissé megpuhult férfiasságát. Cas háta ívbe feszült, amitől a partnere kissé beljebb csúszott. Már nem fájdalmat érzett, csak feszülést, úgyhogy megmarkolta Dean derekát, és maga felé húzta. A férfi vette a lapot, és előre mozdult egész addig, amíg tövig el nem merült Castielben. Várt egy kicsit, majd lassan kihúzódott, hogy utána újra előre lökje a csípőjét. Nem kellett sok idő, amíg fölvettek egy egyre gyorsuló ritmust, miközben tökéletes összhangban mozogtak. Dean, amint újra megtalálta a másik kéjpontját, újra és újra célba vette. Cas érezte, ahogy minden mozdulatra erősödik az ölében az ismerős feszülő érzés. Belekapaszkodott Dean karjába, ahogy egyre közelebb és közelebb került a beteljesedéshez, mire a férfi következő lökése telibe talált. Castiel fölkiáltott, ahogy a gyönyör végigszáguldott a testén, és a magja egészen az álláig spriccelt.

Dean megállás nélkül mozgott tovább benne, amíg Castiel megfeszülő majd elernyedő izmai el nem érték céljukat, és ő is elélvezett. Megtámaszkodott fölötte, hogy ne nyomja össze a súlyával, majd amikor már elég erőt érzett magában, óvatosan kihúzódott a még mindig remegő testből, és szorosan magához ölelte. Egy darabig csak lihegtek, amíg várták, hogy lecsillapodjanak.

Castiel mozdult meg elsőnek. Megfordult, és hozzábújt szomszédja testéhez, belefúrva a nyakába az arcát, élvezve a közelségét.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy a könyveimnek ilyen _átütő_ sikere lesz – motyogta.

Dean váratlanul érte ez a megjegyzést, mire kirobbant belőle a nevetés.

\- Komolyan, Cas? – kuncogta, és megcsókolta a férfi feje búbját.

\- Mennyivel jobb volt ez, mintha azt mondtam volna, hogy emlékezetes első találkozás volt.

\- Hmm, valóban jobban hangzik az első variáció – vigyorgott még mindig Dean – majd elégedett macskaként nyújtózott egyet – Hogy jó _benyomást tegyek_ a szomszédomra, - mondta, mire Cas elnevette magát – azt javaslom, maradj itt éjszakára. Félek, hogy reggelre az a könyvszörny teljesen bekebelezne, ami már így is kiharapott egy darabot a falamból.

\- Igen – sóhajtott Castiel – azt hiszem nem fog ártani, ha inkább egy stabilabb falhoz pakolom át a könyveimet.

\- Szerintem se – bólogatott tudálékosan a férfi, mire megcsípték a fenekét figyelmeztetésül.

Egy gyors zuhany után a két férfi visszabújt a takaró alá, és egymás karjaiban aludtak el. Másnap Castiel idegesen takarta el a nyakát, miután Charlie megjegyezte, hogy nem semmi partnere lehetett, aki ilyen szép foltot varázsolt rá. De Dean is megkapta a magáét, amikor az öccse meglátogatta a garázsban.

\- Ahogy elnézem, tényleg szívdöglesztő a szomszéd – vigyorgott, mire a bátyja hozzávágott egy csavarhúzót

Aznap este elhívta egy rendes randevúra újdonsült szomszédját, ahol rendesen megismerték egymást. A szerelő magában hálát adott Cas könyveinek, hogy szó szerint adott nekik egy kezdő lökést, de az igazi meglepetés akkor érte őket, amikor aznap este nekiálltak rendbe rakni a falat. Mint kiderült, Castiel pontosan ugyanolyan árnyalatú lilára festette ki a lakását, mint ami Dean falait is díszítette, így nem nagyon tudták eldönteni, hogy hogyan is épült föl a válaszfal.

Végül egyszerűbben oldották meg – kivágatták rendesen a lyukat, és egy ajtót tetettek a helyére, hogy közvetlen átjárásuk legyen a másikhoz. Akkor már úgyis szinte minden idejüket a másik lakásán töltötték (vagyis többnyire Deanében, mert Castiel lakása egyre inkább könyvtárra kezdett hasonlítani). Pár hónapra rá már csak arra használták, amikor a férfi végleg átköltözött a másik lakásába.

Dean még sose volt ennyire hálás a könyveknek, mint amikor a karjaiban halkan szuszogó párját nézte.


End file.
